Wrede woestijn
by Mommy Silver
Summary: OZ valt een ziekenhuis aan in de Sahara. Rashid weet dat zijn vermiste dochter daar is. Kan hij haar redden?


Een verhaal over waarom Rashid zo beschermend is naar Quatre. De dochter en kleindochter van Rashid en de zoon van Auda zijn mijn karakters, de anderen behoren tot degenen die Gundam Wing creeerden.

* * *

Wrede woestijn

* * *

Het was een ziekenhuis dat zij moesten beschermen, het enige ziekenhuis in het midden van de woestijn. Ondaks dat dit een arm ziekenhuis was, kwam iedere man, vrouw en kind uit de woestijn naar dit ziekenhuis voor medische zorg. Zij kwamen voor medicatie, operaties, voor zorg. Zelfs hun helden gingen erheen, het Maquanac Korps.

Het Maquanacs Korps bestond uit veertig man met Mobile Suits en een jonge piloot met een Gundam. Zij hadden hun jongste held gezien en de oudste doctor was er trots op om hem als patient te hebben. Hij had blond haar, blauwe ogen en was mogelijk afstammeling van de Berbers.

* * *

Het was een goede dag, voor iemand...

Vanaf een duin, enkele kilometers verder weg, keek een OZ soldaat door een verrekijker naar het ziekenhuis. Het was twee verdiepingen groot en had twee grote vleugels met verscheidene kamers. Mogelijk was er zelfs een ruimte voor rontgenonderzoek en een operatiekamer. 'Goed genoeg, vernietig die tent.' de man sprak tot zijn ondergeschikten. Onmiddellijk vlogen verscheidene Mobile Suits uit om dit alles te vernietigen. Het ziekenhuis had geen verdediging, de mensen binnenin waren ziek en moe, gewond en oud, in een woord: zonder verdediging.

De soldaat grimaste; 'Dit zal die rebellen een lesje leren niet met OZ te spelen.' zand en stof bedekte hun sporen en al snel gingen zij erin op.

* * *

Binnenin wisten de mensen niet wat er komen zou. Allen zagen in de verte de zandstorm aankomen. Artsen verorderneerde hun patienten naar binnen te komen, verpleegsters bevalen de ramen te sluiten. Kamelen werden naar binnen gebracht om hen te beschermen tegen het zand en het stof en reizigers zochten bescherming tegen het zand.

De storm kwam, plots, en de mensen bereidden zichzelf voor een lange tijd zonder stroom. De lichten gingen uit en opeens was het donker.

Een baby huilde en een moeder suste het met zachte stem en de melk van haar borst.

Een kind nam de hand van een oude vrouw, 'wees niet bang, het zal snel over zijn.' het jongetje sprak tegen de oude gerimpelde vrouw, 'Ik kan het weten.'

Kamelen maakten hun gebruikelijke geluiden en liepen rond op zoek naar iets te eten, hun begeleiders scholden en prezen de dieren, in hoop dat zij zouden doen zoals hun eigenaren voorstelden.

Sommige artsen en verpleegkundigen werken, anderen buiten dienst zaten de storm uit en serveerden hun gasten voedsel en water. Een scherpe kreet was te horen, van een vrouw die het leven schonk aan een kind. Toen huilde ze en plots gaf ze een scherpere kreet.

* * *

Binnin de kamer lag een vrouw met een baby nog steeds in haar lichaam. Er was geen vader. Ze had hem ontvlucht. Faye Kurama was eens een trotse vrouw, nu was zij een zwak iets, iemand die haar kreten niet binnen kon houden. De baby wilde er niet uit komen; het zat vast in het geboortekanaal. De artsen bemoedigden haar de baby eruit t epersen, maar toen het gebouw begon te trillen onder het hevige vuurgevecht, waren zij niet zo bemoedigend meer. Faye trilde en voelde hoe zeer haar lichaam wilde dat het kind haar verliet.

Haar ziel vertelde haar te wachten en te vluchten, maar ze was zo moe, moe van de geboorte, moe van de pijn, moe van de weeen. Ondanks alles had ze meer pijn gevoeld dan dit, ze wilde opgeven. Eens was ze een mooie vrouw maar nu was ze een zwak iets genaamd vrouw zonder waardigheid en eer. Haar lange zwarte haren vastgeplakt door het zweet aan haar gezicht en hongerig. Urenlang kon ze geen eten binnenhouden, iedere wee dreef zelfs haar eten uit haar maag al die uren lang.

Bovenal wilde ze haar vader. De enige man van wie ze had gehouden in haar hele leven. Onderwijl lieten sommigen haar alleen in de kleine kamer, de doctor bleef bij haar, bemoedigend met woorden die zij was vergeten. Versuft door pijn, tranen, honger en zwakte, gaf ze op. Ze legde haar hoofd neer op het zachte kussen en rustte. Haar ademhaling werd stabieler, net als haar hartslag. Ieder geluid werd uitgebannen, bereikte haar oren niet meer. Het licht werd verbannen van haar ogen en ze dreef weg in een slaap waar ze al jaren naar verlangde.

Woedend staarde de doctor haar aan, 'Hoe durf je nu op te geven!' hij greep haar bij haar schouders en schudde haar door elkaar, 'Je ontvluchtte je echtgenoot, en je ontvluchtte je verleden om jezelf en je baby te redden! Hoe durf je nu op te geven?'

Faye opende haar ogen zwakjes, de ogen van de doctor waren woest, hij schreeuwde iets tegen haar, maar ze hoorde het niet meer. Een zachte glimlach gleed over haar lippen en ze hief haar hand, waarschijnlijk om iemand's gezicht aan te raken maar faalde halverwege. De doctor schudde haar wederom door elkaar, maar haar hoofd viel naar achter, haar armen werden slap en al het leven verliet haar stervend lichaam.

Het maakte niets uit hoe vaak hij tegen haar sprak of hoe vaak zijn vuisten op haar borstkas inramden, haar hart wilde niet meer bloed rondpompen. Luttele minuten staarde hij naar haar dode lichaam. De man slikte tranen weg, ze wist dat ze het niet zou halen dus daarom kwam ze hier om haar baby te redden... De verpleegkundige die bij hem was gaf hem een scalpel.

'U moet de baby redden...' fluisterde ze

Hij knikte, 'de baby... ja... de baby...' voorzichtig maar snel creeerde hij al snijdende een weg, door haar spieren en de gespierde wand van haar baarmoeder, naar de baby. Het enige dat hij zag waren kleine beentjes en voetjes. Het vocht al niet meer; het was al blauw. Met spreiders hield hij het gat open en reikte naar de baby.

Eenmaal buiten het eens levende lichaam van zijn nu dode moeder begon de baby te sputteren en te schreeuwen. Voorzichtig sneed de doctor de navelstreng door.

'Een meisje.' Fluisterde de verpleegkundige, 'Kijk Faye! Een klein meisje! Je hebt een dochter.' De dode vrouw gaf geen kik, maar de verpleegkundige voelde een plotse warmte om haar. Misschien was de ziel van de dode vrouw nog steeds in de kamer en misschien bewonderde ze haar baby?

Toen de docotr het slijm uit het neusje en mondje van het kleine meisje had gezogen, begon ze te trappen, schreeuwen, woedend als ze was omdat de man haar uit het warme lichaam van haar moeder had genomen.

De verpleegkundige glimlachte maar werd toen droevig, 'wie zal er voor haar zorgen?'

De doctor schudde zijn hoofd, 'Ik weet het niet...' fluisterde hij.

* * *

Zonder waarschuwing schudde het gebouw alsof getroffen door een aardbeving. Niemand had ooit een aardbeving meegemaakt en de paniek groeide snel. Er ontstond een scheur in het plafond, de muren schudden. Wederom schudde het gebouw luid en gevaarlijk, de deuren rammelden en braken en het oude gebouw gaf mee met zijn aanvallers. Mensen schreeuwden, dieren raakten in paniek en wilden wegrennen van het geluid en gevar, kinderen huilden en het kind die de oude vrouw wilde kalmeren, werd nu gekalmeerd door de oude vrouw.

'Naar buiten,' fluisterde ze, 'kalm.' Beiden ontvluchtten wat komen zou. Buiten was de zandstorm gaan liggen en de zon scheen helder in de lucht. Op de een of andere manier werd het zonlicht geblokkeerd door iets en de oude vrouw kreette toen een gigantische voet op haar dreigde neer te komen.

Paars, dat was al dat zij zagen, paarse bewegende dingen. Sommigen herkenden ze als Mobile Suits, maar wat te doen tegen een 16 meter hoog gevaarte als je maar 1,70 meter groot bent? Niets kon gedaan worden. Langzaam begonnen zij het gebouw te slopen.

* * *

Quatre zag dit gebeuren van een afstand; Sand Rock speelde hem de beelden door, 'Hoe durven zij, een ziekenhuis!'

Normaliter was hij vreedzaam, nu gebood hij Sand Rock tot het vernietigen van de Leos.

'Wat erger is,' begon Auda tot zijn meester Quatre, 'afgaande op de informatie van onze spionnen, Rashid's dochter is daarbinnen.'

Enkel het gezicht van Rashid was genoeg voor Quatre. Hij zou geen enkele order meer volgen.

'Ga je dochter zoeken.' Zei Quatre hem, 'red haar van de vernietiging.' Hij wist dat Rashid hem beschermde als een vader sinds Quatre's vader stierf. Rashid deed alles voor zijn geadopteerde zoon en Quatre wist dat hij meer dan alles zou overhebben voor zijn dochter. Maar hij wist niet dat Rashid een dochter had.

Rashid vernietigde een Leo met een schot. Quatre volgde hem direct en ramde de Sand Rock in een Leo, die omviel door het gewicht van de Gundam.

Daarna sloeg hij de scimitars in een ander. Auda, Abdul en Ahmed konden niet stoppen te vuren op de Leos. De andere Maquanacs gingen door naar het kampement. Explosies en vuur was te zien van een afstand. De Maquanacs vielen aan zonder waarschuwing en vernietigden de Leos in luttele seconden. Het gevecht was over zo snel het begon. OZ zou het niet snel meer proberen; het Maquanac Korps heerste over de woestijn!

* * *

Buiten was de verwoesting, binnen doodsbange mensen. Wie waren deze mensen? Wat zouden zij doen? Toen, een glimlach, een lach en vele dankzeggingen en welkomstwoorden toen de deuren warden geopend. Het gebouw was geen ziekenhuis meer; het was een schuilplaats voor de vluchtelingen van de oorlog geworden. Zij verwelkomden de Maquanacs en vierden de overwinning met hen.

Rashid had echter geen oog voor de mensen. Al wat hij wist was dat zijn dochter hier was.

Meester Quatre gaf hem permissie zijn dochter te zoeken, 'heb je werkelijk permissie nodig haar te zien?' vroeg de jonge man de lange oudere man. Rashid wist dat. Hij kwam en ging zoals hem betaamde.

Nu had hij enkel oog voor zijn dochter, 'Faye Kurama?' hij sprak luid en duidelijk, 'Is Faye Kurama hier?' mensen vertrokken, vluchtten naar het licht van de dag en verwelkomden de andere Maquanacs toen zij arriveerden van het vernietigde kampement.

Een verpleegkundige bleef achter, 'Faye Kurama is hier…' ze wees naar een gesloten deur, maar Rashid was al weg.

* * *

_Gelukkig dat de deur open is. Hij zou deze verplettert hebben op zijn pad naar haar. _Dacht Quatre bij zichzelf, 'Hij is behoorlijk beschermend naar haar, nietwaar?'

Auda, normaliter degene die plezier, spelletjes en vrouwen liefhad, antwoordde, 'toen wij naar de ruimte gingen om onze broeders en zusters te redden, was hij gedwongen zijn dochter achter te laten. Ze was reeds erg mooi en schoon, en wij allen dongen naar haar hand en hart. Velen van ons waren getrouwde mannen. Sommige andere mannen van dorpen nabij bewonderden haar eveneens. Toen wij terugkwamen, was zij weg en het dorp verwoest. Wij wisten dat ze was weggenomen met brute kracht, maar omdat de mannen zich bleven verplaatsen, kon niemand haar vinden. Rashid lachte nimmer meer. Hij zwoer zichzelf dat hij haar zou vinden, en zo heeft hij gedaan.'

Quatre was woest, 'Hoe durft die man! Een vrouw behoort te worden behandelt als een prinses, niet als een object dat je kan stelen?! Zelfs de Koran en de Imam van ons dorp prediken dat!'

Auda boog zijn hoofd, 'sommige mannen leven zoals zij in de late jaren van de twintigste eeuw leefden. Zij mishandelen vrouwen en kinderen en beschouwen hen als hun bezit, niet als mensen.'

Auda liep naar een kleine kamer, 'er is geen getsjirp.' Sprak hij bezorgd, 'ik vraag me af wat er is gebeurd…'

Rashid wist dat de deur dicht was met een redden. Zijn hart had het hem vertelt. Toen hij de barricade verwijderde, zag hij een vrouw in een bed liggend, welke op zijn dochter leek. Lang zwart haar, donker bruine ogen; zij had een roomkleurige huid. Maar haar gezicht was kapot; bont en blauw. Zij zag eruit alsof zij was geslagen door iemand. Rashid hoorde het gehuil van een baby niet, noch de vriendelijke doch urgente vragen de doctor om de kamer te verlaten van zijn overleden patient. Langzaam stapte hij op haar af en raakte haar nog warme gezicht aan. Kalm en langzaam nam hij haar in zijn armen en duwde haar tegen zijn borst.

Auda en Quatre betraden de kamer met respect, nu wilden zij de doctor niet vragen wat er was gebeurd. 'Ze stierf in het kraambed.' Sprak de doctor op hun onuitgesproken vraag, 'ze gaf ineens op en stierf.' Zijn ogen waren gefixeerd op de man die zijn patiënte in zijn armen hield en in stilte huilde, 'zijn zij verwant?'

Auda knikte, 'haar naam is Faye Kurama, dochter van Rashid Kurama, kapitein van het Maquanac Korps.' Hij was zich bewust van de verpleegkundige die een kleine baby in haar armen wiegde; hij wilde dat Rashid zich zou verroeren, hij wilde dat de grootvader van de baby haar zou oppakken en wiegen.

* * *

Vijftien jaar later, in dezelfde woestijn, op dezelfde Aarde…

Het witte paard rende door de woestijn, zijn meesteres dragend; een kleine vrouw genaamd Evangeline Kurama.

Evangeine hield van de snelheid, de duinen en de woestijn. Jarenlang was zij opgevoed in wat zij gevangenschap had genoemd, en nu, op haar vijftiende verjaardag, was ze zo vrij als een vogel. Kalahari, de witte hengst die ze voor haar zevende verjaardag had gekregen, rende mijlen met haar op zijn rug, alleen voor haar.

'Daar gaat je kleindochter Rashid.' Glimlachend plaagde Quatre hem.

Lachend richtte hij zich tot zijn meester, 'zij komt terug! Ik heb het Kalahari gevraagd en ik weet dat hij haar terugbrengt.'

'Kalahari? Naar de Kalahari woestijn?' Vroeg Quatre en Rashid knikte. Kalahari had zijn meesteres teruggebracht. Het dier stopte en boog zijn hoofd vriendelijke om aan Quatre's handen te snuffelen. Hij was altijd op jacht naar suikerklontjes en appels.

Ze landde in Rashid's armen, een vrouw in witte kledij, en tjirpte als een vogel, 'dat was prachtig grootvader! Mag het nog een keer? Ik vind het heerlijk!' toen knuffelde ze hem, 'Ik houd van u grootvader.'

'Ik houd ook van jou, klein vogeltje.' Hij plaatste haar op haar voeten en ze liep naar meester Quatre, 'bedankt voor mijn verjaarsgeschenk meester Quatre.' En ze knuffelde hem, 'Ik houd ook van u, mijn oom.'

Auda glimlachte, zij allen waren ouder, langer, wijzer en slimmer en zo, zoals hij altijd zei. Evangeline was als haar moeder, mooi en bewonderd door de gehele gemeenschap. Maar hij zag ook een deel van Rashid in haar, Faye had hem altijd gevolgd maar zijn kleindochter wenste vrijheid.

Het enige verschil was, dat er nu twee-en-veertig mannen over haar zouden waken en beschermen alsof zij hun schitterende diamant was.

* * *

Owari

R&R alsjeblieft


End file.
